New Beginnings
by Rosylover343
Summary: Sam and Jake are dating and out of college.What will come next?Read to find out.First phantom Stallion fic so no flames please.Read and reveiw please.Chapter 6 up!
1. Just Another Day

**Hey guys this is my first PS fic so please be nice!Hope you like it!**

****

**New Beginnings **

"Good job Sarah", Samantha Forester said to her little sister as she pulled her off her pony Willow.

"Thanks sissy", Sarah said back smiling. She patted Willow on the head and started leading her back to the barn. The small, grey pony followed obediently behind the little girl. Sam followed them into the barn and helped Sarah untack Willow. After they finished Sarah ran to the house to find Gram and Sam walked Willow out to the 10-acre-pasture and before removing her halter she whispered to the pony

"You're the best", and turned her loose. As she turned around she saw her longtime boyfriend Jake Ely standing smirking at her.

"What?" she said walking up to him.

"Oh nothing just watching you makes conversation with a pony. Has she ever talked back?" he teased.

"Ha ha. Very funny. No she hasn't but she's getting there", she said and walked over and gave him a kiss. When she pulled away she said,

"If you keep teasing me no more of those", she joked.

"Never again", he lied. They walked towards the house hand in hand and sat on the front porch swing. Sam leaned against him and he put his arm around her and they just sat there in silence until Noah chased Sarah out of the house screaming,

"How could you come in my room? Never come in there again". Sam and Jake just looked at each other and started laughing. Sam once again laid her head on his shoulder and watched Noah chase Sarah around the ranch. Sam soon broke the silence by asking Jake,

"Have you ever thought about the future?" Jake looked at her strangely until she added, "What do you see?" Jake shifted so that he was looking strait at Sam and said,

"Us. I see us," He smiled at her and added, "What about you?"

"Us", she said. He leaned down and kissed her softly and the kiss lasted until Noah and Sarah came back up on the porch and said,

"EWWWW!Get a room. PLEASE!" They broke apart and Sam stuck her tongue out at them.

"You know sometimes you act just like them?" Jake said and Sam stuck her tongue out at him to. They just sat there for a while just enjoying the peaceful summer day until a car pulled in and a very excited Jennifer Kentworthey got out of the drivers seat. She ran up to them and very quickly told them what had made her so excited.

"I'M ENGAGED!" she held out her left hand and sure enough there was a small diamond ring on her ring finger.

"WHO?" Sam screamed back

"DARRELL!" Sam jumped up and hugged her while Jake just sat and watched wondering if it would be the other way around soon. Soon Jen said,

"You know you two are the only two not engaged?" Jake turned bright red and started rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was nervous. Sam also turned red and glared at her best friend.

"Hey you guys didn't need to get mad about it. It's a fact," Jen said defensively but they both just kept glaring at her.

"Anyway I got to go tell everyone else the good news so see ya love birds", and with that Jen left them sitting there confused.

"You know it is true?" Sam said. Jake nodded.

"See you tomorrow I have to get home", Jake said and gave her a soft kiss and left. Sam later went to bed very tired and had a strange dream about the Phantom. **_She was married and living on a small ranch with her husband and a dog and a few horses including Ace. She left one morning on a ride with Ace and the Phantom came up beside them and ran beside them for awhile before going ahead and stopping in front of them so they couldn't go any further. He pulled Sam off Ace, who stayed by her like all good horses do. The Phantom dropped Sam on the ground and began stomping her to her death. When they found her body the doctors discovered that she had been six weeks pregnant. Everyone had cried and cried and her gravestone read:_**

**Samantha Ann Forester**

**Beloved Wife **

**Beloved Daughter**

**Beloved Friend**

**Would have been Beloved Mother**

**Was loved by all and always will be**

**We will see you again someday**

Sam woke up sweating and saw that it was 4:00am and just decided to get up. As she pulled on her jeans she thought, What_ a weird dream. Who was I married too? Why did the Phantom stomp me to death? Who found me? Why did I have to die? What happened to Ace? What ranch was I living on? Why would this happen?_

**Did you like it?Hope you did.PLEASE reveiw!Next chapter will be up after i get reveiws and edit it.**

** Rosyover343**


	2. A Wonderful Choice to Make

**Ok quick overview of this story.**

**Sam: She is 23 years old and still dating Jake. She is going to be a history teacher when the new school year starts. School starts in 1 day and Sam is taking over Mrs. Ely's old position and room because Mrs. Ely is now the Vice Principal. She still living at River Bend but is trying to find a house or apartment.**

**Jake: Jake is 26 years old and still dating Sam. He is a tracker for the local police force and almost never actually is on the streets. He is still living with his parents but won't be for much longer.**

**Jen and Darrell: Jen is 23 and Darrell is 25.They are engaged and are getting married in January.**

**Foresters: All are still at River Bend and raising Noah and Sarah. They know something that Sam doesn't.**

**Ely's: Still at Three Ponies and are urging Jake to get married and out of the house. Three boys are still at home: Brian, Quinn and Jake. All other boys are married.**

**Scoloms: Trying to make everything difficult for Jake and Sam because Rachel wants Jake.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2**

A Wonderful Choice to Make

As Sam hurried around doing her chores she just couldn't shake the feeling that the dream had meant something. Had it been a sign? She was standing in the barn brushing Ace when Jake rode up. When he walked into the barn and saw her brushing Ace he thought it was the perfect time to ask her. He felt his pocket to be sure he still had it and walked up to Sam.

"Hey", He casually called hoping she wouldn't sense his nervousness.

"Hey", She said walking over to him and standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss, "when I'm done with Ace I'm going to work with Berry."** (A/n Berry is Dark Sunshine and the Phantom second foal. She is Buckskin, high strung 2-year-old.)**

"Do you want to take her and Witch for a ride?" Jake asked.

"You brought Witch not Floyd?", Sam asked considering he almost never rode Witch over anymore cause he now had a 4-year-old Bay Roan gelding that he bought after Witch turned 14-years-old.

"Yeh. She wanted to do something because she was whinnying like crazy when I came out of the house so I rode her."

"I'd love to go on a ride and Berry needs to get better on trails anyway," Sam replied. They saddled up and headed for the Calico Mountains. They stopped by the little stream to let the horses get a drink than tied them up and sat back against a tree with Sam in Jakes lap. After sitting for a little bit Jake turned so that he was looking Sam strait in the eye and said

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well you know I love you and would do anything for you right?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Sam said confused.

"So will you marry me?" Jake said holding out the ring he had bought. It was a silver ring with one large diamond and three little ones embedded on either side of the large one. Sam just looked at him and then said…….

**CLIFFHANGER! He He He! If I get review I will post the next chapter. It's all typed and ready to go but I want reviews first. So press that lovely little button down there and you'll find out what happens**

**Rosylover343**


	3. Yes or No

**Chapter 3**

**Yes or No**

Sam just looked at him and then said

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!"

"Yes?" Jake asked.

"YES!" Sam replied again. Since by now Sam was standing and Jake was on one knee and he stood up and pulled Sam into a soft kiss. The kiss was long and soft and both were overly happy. He slipped the ring on her ring finger and they kissed again, this kiss more passionate and than got on their horses and headed for River Bend holding hands. When they got to River Bend they took care of the horses and then headed to the house to tell the family. When they got to the house everyone was in there considering it was lunch.

"You guys go wash up for lunch and I'll have lunch out when you get back," Gram informed them. Sam dragged Jake to the bathroom and before washing her hands slipped the ring off her finger so it wouldn't get wet. On their way back to the kitchen Sam slipped the ring back on her finger and stepped into the room, with Jake in tow. Bryana had seen Sam slip the ring back on her finger and motioned for Sam to follow her to the living room and Sam followed confused. When they got to the living room Bryana lifted Sam's hand and screamed,

"He finally asked! I know he would sometime, but man did it take awhile." Everyone came running when they heard her scream.

"What's going on in here?" Wyatt asked and Jake stepped forward by Sam and together they said,

"We're engaged!"


	4. Reactions

**Chapter 4**

**Reactions**

**Wyatt POV**

WHAT! There engaged? As in going to get married? When did this happen? But I am happy for them because I couldn't think of a better man to give my baby away to.

"Well I'm happy for you guys," Wyatt said then hugged Sam and shook hands with Jake.

**Byanna POV**

Oh my gosh! This is so exciting! Their finally engaged and look how happy they are. I hope Wyatt's OK with this because even though he looks happy cowboys are known for hiding their feelings. Now there's a wedding to plan.

"I am so happy for you guys, this is so wonderful," Byanna said while hugging Sam and Jake.

**Grace POV**

M granddaughter engaged! I can't wait till they start planning the wedding. They just look so happy and I know that Jake will take good care of Sam, he always has.

"I'm glad you guys finally got engaged. It took Jake forever to ask you," Grace said before hugging both.

**Regular POV**

When all the adults had hugged or shook hands with Sam and Jake little Sara said,

"Does this mean Sissy won't live here anymore?" and everyone looked at her and saw the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Sam walked over and put her arms around Sara and said,

"I won't be leaving for quite a while and even when I do I'll come over and see you and give you riding lessons ok?" and Sara nodded. Noah didn't say anything and looked mad. Everyone went back to the table and began talking about wedding plans. After lunch Sam and Jake went to tell everyone else about their engagement. When they got back to river Bend it was late and Jake kissed Sam goodbye and left for home. Since Sam had already eaten she went straight upstairs to bed. When she passed her brothers room she heard crying from inside the closed door. She knocked and asked if she could come in and the answer came back as,

I don't care and I don't know why you do since you're going to leave you family to just go marry your precious Jake and never come back." Sam went through the door and looked at her eleven year old brother who had tears running down his face

"You know that's not true. Your just feeling sorry for yourself because you don't want me to leave," Sam said then walked over to the bed and put her arms around her brother.

"I will be back here all the time and you'll see me at school. It's not like I'm leaving and never coming back."

"I know," Noah whispered quietly and Sam squeezed him one more time before leaving and closing the door behind her and going into her own room. She put on shorts and a T-shirt to sleep in and climbed into bed. That night she knew her dreams would be revolved around wedding and that was OK with her.


	5. Sorry AN

**Hey everyone. Sorry this isn't a chapter but I need ideas.Anyone got any?Please review and give them to me.I got chapter 5 started and my beta is ****HorseLover20693****. Talk to me or her about ideas.Thanks and I'll try to get chapter 5 up this week though I'll be busy.**

**Thanks,**

**Ella Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**Not Good At All**

A week or two later Sam was in the barn saddling Ace. She had started school and had a good class. Everyone was excited that she and Jake were engaged. She was on her way to meet Jake at War Drum Flats then go for a trail ride and start planning the wedding. They knew they wanted to have it in the end of June or beginning of July. When she led Ace out of the barn and mounted Berry whinnied as if she wanted to go. Sam laughed and headed down the trail to war drum flats. When she got there she saw Jake on Floyd. The handsome bay roan whinnied to Ace and Jake smiled when he saw Sam.

"Hey stranger," Sam called as she neared. She pulled Ace along side Floyd and leaned over to give Jake a kiss. Then they started on a trail and were soon galloping down through the woods. All of a sudden Ace slipped and fell to his side tramping Sam beneath him. As he struggled Sam knew that her left leg was caught under him and it would only hold up so long. When Ace slipped and fell Jake lost it. He immediately jumped of Floyd and ran to Ace trying to get him up. As Ace struggled they both heard a SNAP and Sam knew it was her left leg. Jake screamed,

"SAM!" and scrambled around as Ace lifted himself to his feet. Sam lay holding her left leg and was almost in tears. Jake took her hand and asked her what had been broke.

"My left leg," Sam managed still trying to hide her tears. Jake leaned down and kissed her forehead and said,

"We have to get you back to River Bend. Can you ride?"

"Yes," came Sam's reply without hesitation. Jake boosted her up on Ace's back and walked over to Floyd and mounted before ponieing Ace back to River Bend. When they got there Noah was outside and he came over to ask why they were back so early.

"Noah go get your mom and dad and Grace," Jake said quickly. He looked up at Sam to see how she was and she gave him a small smile. They came out and Grace asked what was wrong. Jake told them that they were sure that Sam had broken her left leg and that Ace had slipped and fell causing Sam's leg to be tramped beneath him and it broke under the pressure. Wyatt got the truck and drove it right next to Ace and Jake lifted her off and into the truck where she sat on his lap trying to steady her leg. Wyatt drove like a wild man all the way to the hospital and when they pulled up to the emergency room doors Sam started crying.


	7. So Not OK

**Chapter Six**

**So Not Ok**

Jake had been sitting in the waiting room for 2 hours. Sam was getting her cast on and it seemed to take forever. Wyatt had gone with her until surgery than came out and sat with Jake. Twenty minutes later they said that he could go see Sam. When he walked into her room she jumped off the bed and hopped over to him.

"Sam you're supposed to be in the bed," He said.

"That's boring and I am going home and so let's go," she replied. She grabbed his hand and hopped towards the door. He laughed and followed because he new better than to argue with her. As they stepped out of the door a nurse started screaming and running them saying that Sam had to go get back in the bed. Sam started hopping faster to the door so finally Jake just picked her up and carried her out the door with Sam waving at the nurse with a happy expression on her face. When they got to the car and were settled inside they saw Wyatt come running out the door screaming at them. They looked at each other and Said "Uh oh" and Jake quickly maneuvered the car out of the parking lot and towards River Bend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**All a Dream?**

Sam woke up sweating. When she realized it had all been a dream she sighed with relief and looked at the clock. It was 4:00 am and she got up just like the other morning. She walked down the stairs and out on to the front porch. She saw a figure on the bridge.

"What on earth?" she whispered to herself as she walked towards the bridge. When she saw the black ponytail she smiled to herself and tapped him on the shoulder. Jake turned around with a start and saw her and calmed down.

"What are you doing here? Its 4 in the morning!!!" Sam whispered.

"I couldn't sleep so I came over here. I was going to call your cell phone but didn't want to wake you," he replied. Sam sat down on the railing and leaned against him. She softly whispered,

"I'm glad it was all a dream."

"Huh?"Jake said so she told him the whole story.

"Wow", was all he said when she finished. They decided to go to the house since it was now 5:00.They walked in and Sam started coffee. They sat at the table and ate some of Graces muffins with their coffee. When Grace came down an hour later she stopped and looked and said,

"Well. Jake you're here early and Sam you're up early. Special occasion? You better not be having that wedding already!" Than she started breakfast and put them both to work. When the rest of the family came down they didn't say anything about Jake being there or Sam being up early. After breakfast they headed out to the barn. Sam gave Sarah a lesson and than went on a ride with Noah. When she came back Wyatt and Jake were unloading a wagon of hay. Jake had taken off his shirt and Sam stopped and stared for a minute thinking how lucky she was to be marrying a guy so HOTT!!

Later on that day, Sam was pulling up to the mall to meet Jen for a Girls Afternoon. They met at the Starbucks and got coffee's to go. Then they started shopping. They got paper and envelopes and stamps to make their wedding invitations. Next they went to Aeropostale because there was a sale. Next they went to American Eagle and there was a sale there too. Then just for fun they went and got their nails done. Jen got her hair cut and Sam got hers trimmed. She wasn't giving up her wavy, waist length auburn hair for anything. By the time they were done they were loaded down with tons of bags and lighter wallets. It was almost five so Sam hurried home to help feed. When she got home the entire family was in the kitchen including Jake. They all looked sad and when she walked in they looked up and Bryanna walked over and said

"Sam, I'm sorry but…….


End file.
